<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by AlienSeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768028">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSeas/pseuds/AlienSeas'>AlienSeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Nightmares, Sweet Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSeas/pseuds/AlienSeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a nightmare, Loki said his door was open. He can sometimes be kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is taken from my tumblr page, blueseasfanfics. I'm trying to transition on here as well. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand in front of Loki's door, heart beating strongly in your ears.<br/>It was cold in the hallway, the moon shining through the window at the end of it the only light in it and it shone on your bare feet.<br/>You couldn't get yourself to knock on his door, giving yourself a million excuses on why you shouldn't.<br/>What if he was asleep? What if he's not even there? What if he's executing some weird nefarious plan and now you're going to be a witness?<br/>What if he didn't really mean it when you said you could come?<br/>That was the most probable one. He had only offered it once, in the park.<br/>Leaving the Tower at night was a common occurrence, going to the park nearby and walking around until you felt calm enough to try and sleep again. You thought you were silent walking out, but Loki's room was right next to yours and he has always had amazing hearing.<br/>He found you a couple nights ago sitting on a bench, staring aimlessly at the pond in front of you, and he sat next to you in silence for a few minutes.<br/>"Isn't it too cold for you Midgardians to be out here?"<br/>"I guess. I haven't noticed."<br/>"Then why are you out here instead of inside where it's warm?"<br/>"I..."<br/>You didn't want to tell him, but you're sure he knew already. You both sat in silence for a while again.<br/>"Do you have to sit out here, freezing yourself into some sort of meat icicle."<br/>"You're literally a frost giant, I should probably be calling you a meat icicle."<br/>"Fitting name, but I'm not cold."<br/>"Me neither."<br/>"You're shivering. Come inside."<br/>"Not yet."<br/>"You can stay with me, you know. You don't have to ostracize yourself."<br/>"I'm fine, Loki."<br/>"You shouldn't lie to a god with my reputation."<br/>"Is that a threat?"<br/>He gently take your chin, turning your face to look at him. He had a soft expression on his face, and it looked so different from his normal, menacing glare you were caught speechless.<br/>"Next time, my door is open to you."<br/>With that, he dropped his hand and left and you were left staring at the spot on the bench he was sitting at. Snow started to fall gently, but you didn't feel it at first.<br/>You felt oddly warm, and snow melted immediately on your skin.<br/>-<br/>That left you staring at the door. You knew he had said it was open, but it was quickly looking more and more foreboding the longer you stared at it.<br/>Balling your fists up by your side, you started walking back to your room when you heard a creak behind you.<br/>"I said it was open." Loki's smooth voice seemed to float it's way into your ears and you stop in front of your door.<br/>"It looked pretty closed to me." You are still staring at your doorknob, your heart beating like a hummingbirds and he lets off a small chuckle.<br/>"Come in. Somehow you're cold even in the Tower, humans are just ridiculous." You hear him walk back into his room, and you quickly realize you really are shivering again.<br/>You swallow back your fear and almost run into his room, closing the door behind you a little too loudly.<br/>"Wake up the whole hallway, why don't you." He's laying in his bed, a bed befitting the king he really is, and to your great dismay (or excitement, your blush doesn't let off which exactly) he's shed his shirt.<br/>"S-sorry."<br/>"Why are you so nervous? You scared to get in my bed, mortal?"<br/>"Aren't most people?"<br/>"Not really." He gives a wolfish grin and pats the space next to him, and rolling your eyes you crawl up onto his bed next to him.<br/>"There you go. Not so scary, hmm?"<br/>"You're a scary man, Loki."<br/>"God. And not to you. Do I scare you?"<br/>Thinking back, he had only ever been kind to you. Joking with you, making you food, even giving you some weird Asgardian potion to drink when you got sick that made you feel like a god yourself.<br/>"No. I guess not."<br/>"That's good. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your nightmares."<br/>He says it so nonchalantly you start to think you're being overdramatic.<br/>"I'm cold."<br/>"Of course you are. Dressed in that thin top and little shorts in the middle of winter, you really just want to freeze to death." He mutters, grabbing a thick golden blanket at the foot of his bed and quickly covering your body in it.<br/>You bring it all the way to your face, burying yourself in it. It smells like him, mint with a hint of earth and something else you can't place. That itself warms you the tiniest bit.<br/>"How do you know about my nightmares." You both are laying down now, but he has himself propped up on one elbow to look down at you.<br/>"We share a wall. I can hear you speak to yourself."<br/>"Oh."<br/>"Oh? Were you expecting something else?" He smirks down at you, and you blush again.<br/>"Well I just thought it'd be more telepathic, maybe. Because then wouldn't the others know?"<br/>"Well, yes, that as well. You basically radiate fear every night."<br/>"Oh. Is that how you knew I was outside your door?"<br/>"That and you kept muttering loudly."<br/>"I'm not at stealthy as I thought."<br/>"Apparently not."<br/>Few beats of silence, and he suddenly breaks eye contact and flips on his back. His arms go behind his head and he stares up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought.<br/>"I have nightmares as well." He says it smoothly, as if it means nothing and you bite your lip.<br/>"I never hear you at night."<br/>"A honed skill. One you won't need to learn."<br/>"I won't?"<br/>"No. My door is always open."<br/>"How will you help?"<br/>"By being here. Isn't that what humans like, being comforted."<br/>"Some. But you aren't in my head."<br/>"No. But I'm there when you awake."<br/>"What about you? Your nightmares."<br/>He turns his head to look at you again, and your heart skips a beat again.<br/>"Even gods get lonely sometimes, too."<br/>You can't think of anything to say, so you ignore every sense in your body telling you not to and you bring yourself against him, your head resting on his chest.<br/>"You're that cold?" You look up at him and he's staring down at you with a smile mixed with surprise, and you shrug as you settle.<br/>"Humans like being comforted by physical contact."<br/>Loki says nothing for a little while, and you slowly close your eyes, starting to drift off.<br/>The last thing you feel before drifting into a dreamless sleep is Loki's hand in your hair, running his fingers through it gently.<br/>"So do gods."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>